And in your heart, Heaven smiles
by FireAtWill52
Summary: It's the end. Please r & r...


(A/N:) This is the conclusion to my one-shot series, which is nameless, but starts with And the stars will light your way, and continues on to And Eden calls you home. This, as previously mentioned, is the final story, and I SWEAR it's going to have a happy ending, even though I'm not v good at writing happy endings, as you would know if you've read my others fics…

Anyway hope you enjoy this, sorry I give no details of the battle!

And in your heart Heaven smiles:

Harry was restless. He didn't want to sleep; he just wanted to go home. It was 4 in the morning and the Wizarding World didn't even realise that the final battle was over, Voldemort was gone and Harry had saved the world. But the world lay wrapped in their sleep, perhaps dreaming, perhaps not, yet still completely ignorant to the fact that they were safe at last.

Harry actually found it rather funny, that the whole of humanity had no idea. He would've laughed about it, but he was too weary. That confused him though; if he was so tired, why couldn't he sleep? He thought that was funny too.

He eventually fell to sleep, right there on the ground where he'd been lying for the past hour, trying to gather the strength to stand. Obviously he hadn't gathered that strength, and he knew the dangers, even in his weak state, of trying to Apparate under these circumstances.

So now, he slept, and it was a good long peaceful sleep. Voldemort was gone, the Horcruxes were gone and he had nothing to fear for the first time 7 years.

He awoke several hours later, because someone was shaking him. He didn't want to be shaken, but as he slowly came out of his drowsy reverie, he realised who was doing the shaking.

Ron Weasley.

"Mate… Harry, come on, wake up… wake up you git!"

"Ron!" Harry croaked.

Ron looked worried, "How're you feeling? Listen, I'll run and get the others, we've been looking for you for days… is it over, Harry?"

"Yeah. Yeah, mate. He's gone. It's over."

Ron's face split into a massive grin, and he hugged Harry roughly. Harry returned the hug earnestly. He was so glad Ron and Hermione had got back safe.

5 minutes, Hermione came rushing into the chamber where the 'Last Battle' had been staged, closely followed, by Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Fred and George and several others.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione hurtled forward and hugged him tightly. Harry's ribs were hurting already, and Hermione's death hold wasn't helping, but he didn't care.

"It's so good to see you!"  
"Oh, you too Harry," Hermione was crying, "I was so worried about you! Why did you leave us?"

"I had too," he said simply, and she knew that already. Ron came and sat down next to them and the 3 of them stayed that way, savouring the moment, for a long time, until Harry stood up. Lupin reached out a hand and hugged Harry quickly. "Your parents are so proud." And Harry fought back tears for a moment, then smiled at Lupin and finally, turned questioningly to Ron, "Ginny?"

Ron smiled up at him, "Up there," he said, gesturing towards the ceiling. And Harry laughed and clutched Ron's shoulder briefly and hugged Hermione again, then rushed out of the room. He knew the way back to the surface easily, and as he raced onwards, he passed old friends and teachers and supporters, and some people he'd never met before, who shouted "Harry! Harry! Thank God!" along with the rest, anyway.

There was Neville, grinning happily and Luna beaming and Charlie clapping him on the back and Scrimgeour, who nodded in respect.

And outside there was Angelina and Katie and Alicia, all screaming with delight that he'd returned and Oliver was shouting out in relief to him, and Cho Chang waved happily, and Mrs. Weasley was crying and Percy was with her, and there was Hagrid, bellowing in joy and so was McGonagall.

And as much as Harry wanted to stay with them, he hurried on, past them all, until the sounds of their shouting and screaming and crying and euphoria faded, and it was just him, running to find her.

And there she was, tearing forward to find him, and then he had her back with him again and everything was fantastic. Her tears were soaking into his shirt, but that was o.k.

Somewhere along the line, he managed to say that he loved her, and she replied that she loved him too, of course, and then she made him swear he'd never leave her again, and he agreed without hesitation. And of course he never did.

The sun shone brilliantly overhead, and the day was warm and happy, reflecting the mood of the Wizarding World. And even in the Muggle World, it was as though a great weight had vanished and Petunia Dursley was one of few of them who understood why. She allowed herself a moment and sent silence thanks to her green eyed nephew. She'd never missed her sister more than she did at that moment. But now she was avenged, and that made it better.

The Wizarding World's celebration went on into the night, with firecrackers from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and dancing and music and laughter and happiness and several proposals of marriage, including Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione of course. And above them all, the stars had never shone so bright, Eden has never looked so beautiful. And Heaven's never smiled with so much pride.

Hope you liked it! Please R&R

Love, FireAtWill52.


End file.
